


Unicorn Corn

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Crack, Cute, F/F, Funny, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Silly, non-sense, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Unicorns.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Unicorn Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts), [charlottepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/gifts).



> Hey had to write another one.  
> Haha.  
> From the skype chat.  
> I am very high.  
> no editing, and listening to the group talk about Wonder Woman. So many pretty women play Wonder Woman.  
> CBC

"Mommy, look!"

Miranda looked up, smiling at her daughters. "Oh! Are you puppy dogs?"

The little girls giggled, and shook their heads.

"No!" They exclaimed.

"It's a unicorn!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah! See? The unicorn corn!" Caroline said.

"YEAH! UNICORN CORN!" Cassidy screamed.

Miranda laughed, and pressed her hands to her chest. "Oh! Yes, I see them. What beautiful unicorn horns."

"Andy helped us make them!" Caroline said, poking at her rainbow horn.

"They let us pick the colors." Cassidy grinned and showed off her white horn with a headband of roses.

"Andy's is purple, they said it was their favorite color."

Miranda smiled, "They told me that too, how about we go find Andy, and they can show me what theirs looks like."

The little girls giggled and grabbed at her hands, tugging her down the hall towards the sewing room, where the Wonder Woman soundtrack was playing.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha  
> talking about fun crossover ideas.  
> this is great.


End file.
